My Miracle Harem KNB x Photographer Reader
by RioXTaiga
Summary: A sexy harem with the boys of Kuroko no Basket...What more could you want?
1. Chapter 1

"(f/n)ichi~ come one, let's just go on a date already~"  
"No way Kise. I have better things to do then to play around with you."  
"Play!? But I'm serious (f/n)ichi!"  
"Sorry, go ask someone else."

"Kise! Leave (f/n) alone and get back to practice!"  
"But I-"  
"Now!" Kasamatsu pulled onto Kise's ear and dragged him back to the court. "(f/n), sorry about him interrupting your photos." Kasamatsu blushed.  
"Ah, it's no problem Kasamatsu-Chan." You smiled.  
"R-right."

"Well, I guess its time for me to get going. Let's see, next up is...Too."

You were on your way to your next photo session with Too. As a young basketball photographer, it was your job to do this kind of thing. You were still a first year in highschool, but you got by with your studies and there was one small problem...

"(f/n), its been a while."  
"A-Aomine...It has been a while." You smiled nervously.  
"Huh? What's wrong with you?" Aomine peered in your face.  
"N-nothing. Why don't you just go practice, so I can do my job."  
"Hey..."  
_'Ugh, he's ignoring me.'_  
"When are we going to have that date you promised me?"  
"Date!? I never promised you anything."  
"So your denying it huh?"  
"There's nothing to deny. H-Hey!"

Aomine took your camera away from you and held it above you. You got irritated because he knew you were short and was doing this on purpose.

"Aomine give it back!" You reached out your hand to try and get back your camera.  
"Not until I get a kiss from you."  
"...Are you serious?" You look up at him with an agitated face.  
"Why wouldn't I be?"  
"Aomine, don't have some basketball to practice...right about now?"  
"It's fine, they don't need me right now."  
"I highly doubt that."  
"If you give me a kiss, I'll go and practice."  
"And what about my camera!?"  
"That too."  
"*sigh* I really don't want too..." You blushed, averting your eyes.

Aomine tilted your chin with his finger and leaned in for the kiss. You closed your eyes and awaited the kiss with a flushed face.

"Daiki-Chan! What are you doing to (f/n)-Chan!?"

Before Aomine could even touch your lips, he was hit in the back of the head with a basketball.

"Ow! Damn you Satsuki!"  
"!? S-Satsuki-Chan!" Your eyes widened in surprise as you looked behind Aomine to find Momoi Satsuki with an angry expression.

"Stop bullying (f/n)-Chan and go practice!"  
"Tch, so close."

Aomine clicked his tongue and went to practice, but not before tossing you your camera.

"Satsuki-Chan, thank you so much."  
"No problem. But, it is sort of your fault too (f/n)-Chan." Momoi smiled.  
"Huh? It is?"  
"Yeah. It's because your so cute."  
"Cute!?"  
"Yeah, and your breasts almost the same size as mine. Your just one cup un-mmf!"  
"Satsuki-Chan, stop it."

You covered Momoi's mouth from speaking any more details about your cup size.  
"Sorry." Momoi chuckled.

"Oh, well if it isn't (f/n)-Chan. It's nice to see you again."  
"Yeah, you too, Imayoshi-San."  
"I hope you take good pictures of us today as well."

Imayoshi stepped closer to you and pulled you by the waist. You had a bad feeling.

"H-Hold on a minute. W-what are you about to do?" You stuttered moving your head back.

Imayoshi leaned his head towards yours, but then stopped. He grinned in your face and then let you go.

"He-he,I'm just kidding (f/n)-Chan."  
"Yeah, sure..."  
"Well, see you around." Imayoshi waved to you as he walked back to the court.

"*sigh* Why do these guys act like this?"

"It's because your so cute, (f/n)-Chan." Momoi smile cheerfully.

"Y-yeah. But that's just your opinion."  
"No. I think the whole team feels that way." Momoi put her finger on her lips to think.  
"The whole team!?" You looked at Momoi in disbelief.  
"I told you (f/n)-Chan, your really cute."  
"If you say so."

You walked away from Momoi so you could take pictures of the boys as they practiced.

~Snap Snap Snap~

"Oh~ They seem to be working hard today. I feel bad for the players that they're going to be playing against." You smiled as you took the pictures.

"Thank's you guys. I really appreciate it."  
"No problem (f/n)-Chan." Momoi waved to you goodbye.

"(f/n) what about my kiss?" Aomine asked bluntly.  
"No thank you!" You yelled and walked out of the gym.

~Grumble~

"Hm? I guess I'm hungry. Well it has been a long day. I guess I should get something on my way home then." You smiled cheerfully and made your way to Maji burger.

"I wonder what I should get..." You pondered in your mind, thinking about what you wanted.

"Next customer please.."  
"Oh, yes." You walked up to the cashier and gave her your order of a medium fries and a small shake.

After getting your order, you sat at one of the tables to enjoy your meal at.

"Oh, is that you (f/n)?"  
"Hm?" You looked up and found a large boy sitting in front of you stuffing his face with burger.  
"T-Taiga-Kun!?"  
"Where you out taking pictures of basketball teams?"  
"Yeah, I was."  
"Hey, that's all your eating?" Kagami pointed at your small order.  
"Yeah. I don't feel like eating that much today I guess."  
"That's no good (f/n). You should be eating a lot."  
"Taiga, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not like you whereas you stuff your face almost every hour."

You rested your chin on your hand and looked out the window. You saw cars passing by and people walking.

"Here, why don't you take one."  
"Huh? Oh, no that's okay. I don't want to take your food." You shook your hands, refusing Kagami's burger.  
"At least taste it."  
"N-no, its alright. I'm fine with what I have." You smiled.

"..." Kagami put the burger back in defeat.

You gave a troublesome smile and continued to look out the window at the scenery. After a few seconds, Kagami called you.

"(f/n)."  
"Hm?...!"

You turned your head to look at Kagami, but was surprised but something he did. As soon as you turned your head, you found Kagami's lips on yours.

You were blushing madly with your eyes still open in surprise. A few seconds later, Kagami separated from you and sat back down.

"How did it taste?"  
"T-T-Taiga-Kun, w-why did you kiss me?" You were freaking out.  
"Nothing. I just wanted you to taste the burger. So, how was it?" He asked shoving a burger in his mouth.

You stopped freaking out and became calm. Your cheeks red and your eyes away from Kagami's.  
"I-It tasted good." You looked up and looked back down.

As Kagami swallowed his last burger, he grinned at you feeling satisfied.

"Can I walk you home?" Kagami asked while getting up.  
"Sure, if you want to." You were still blushing.

As finished your food, you and Kagami started walking to your house.

After a while, you finally reached your house.

"Thank you for walking me home Taiga-Kun." You thanked Kagami and then walked to the door.

"(f/n), wait."  
"Hm? What is it?" You turned around looking at him.  
"Can I...give you a goodnight kiss?" Kagami asked rubbing the back of his head.

"H-huh!? Another kiss...?"  
"You don't want to?"  
"N-no its not that. I never said I didn't want it..." You trailed off, blushing and fiddling with your hands.

"Then..." Kagami stepped forward to you.

As Kagami stepped up to you, you looked up at the tall figure.

Kagami cupped your cheeks and leaned down to kiss your lips. You grabbed onto Kagami's forearms and leaned up on your tippy toes.

"...Mmm..." Kagami had started kissing you. The kiss turned from a normal kiss to a passionate one.

"Mmm...T...Taiga-Kun~" You moaned in his mouth as he slid his tongue in your mouth.

Kagami kept on kissing you like this until you need to separate for air.

You were panting with rosy cheeks plastered on your face.

"G-goodnight, Taiga-Kun. I'll see you tomorrow." You turned around blushing.  
"Goodnight (f/n). See you tomorrow."

You entered your house without another word.

Once inside you slid down the door and covered your face with your knees.

_'Why do these guys do this to me?'_ You thought, blushing to yourself.

_'I wonder what tomorrow is going to be like.' _You said as you got up to take a shower.


	2. Chapter 2

~**Snap** Snap Snap~

"You guys are looking great today, Yosen." You smiled while taking the pictures.

"(f/n)chin, here a candy."  
"Huh? Oh, thank you. That's so nice of you." You smiled at Murasakibara.

Muraskibara stuck the candy in his mouth and bent down in your face.  
"?" You blinked at him in question as to what he was doing.  
"Here. Take a bite." You muffled with candy in his mouth.  
"!? I can't take a bit!"  
"Why not?"  
"B-because."  
"Because?"  
"I...It's embarrassing." You blushed looking away.  
"It's okay, It's just a bite." He insisted.

"...Fine. Just a bite."

Murasakibara waited for you to take a bite. You slowly moved your head to face the candy. When you did, you closed your eyes, taking a small bite out of the candy. When you slowly opened your eyes, you found Murasakibara munching without haste from his end to meet with other end. The only problem was, your lips were on the other end.

"!" You quickly jerked away from him.

"? (f/n)Chin?"  
"I-I'm going to go over there, 'Kay." You pointed near Himuro.

"Oh, hello (f/n)."  
"Hey, Tatsuya-Chan."  
"Thanks for working with us again." He smiled.  
"It's no problem. But I should be thanking you guys for letting me take the photo's in the first place." You looked at your camera as you talked.

"Oh hey, would you like some water?" Himuro pointed to the **water cooler** near by.  
"Oh, sure, that would be nice. Thank you Tatsuya-Chan.  
"No problem."

Tatsuya went over to the cooler to go retrieve you a cold bottle of water. When he came back, he was smiling as he held the bottle in his hand.

"Here you go (f/n)." You held out the bottle to you.  
"Thanks." You stuck your hand out and took it from him. You rested your camera to the side, behind you.

As you opened the bottler of water, you moved it towards your lips to have a sip of it. But just as you were about to take a sip, a basketball came flying out of no where and almost hit it, making you jump. As you jumped out of the way from the flying ball, you dropped the water bottle over your clothes .

"! Oh no, it spilled." You were shocked and cold from the water spilling over you.

"Sorry (f/n)-San! Are your okay?" One of the players yelled to you.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm no hurt or anything."  
"(f/n) are you okay?" Himuro stood up making sure you were okay.  
"Yeah. But at least my camera isn't wet."

"Let me get you a towel."  
"Eh? Ah, okay."

Himuro, grabbed a towel then your arm, and tugged you out of the gym.

"Ah, h-hold on a minute. Where are we going? What about the towel?"

Himuro kept walking until he got to the lockers.

"Hm? What are we doing here?" You looked around.  
"It's so we can have some time to ourselves."  
"Some time to ourselves...?" You were lost.

Himuro took your cheek in his hand and moved your lips closer to his. The next second you know, you're kissing Himuro.

He took you by the waist and held you closer. After doing that, he slid his tongue in your mouth.

"T-Tatsuya-Chan~" You were tightly closing your eyes as you blushed. Your knees were feeling weak because he was unbelievably skilled with this. You held on to his forearms for a brace, trying to keep yourself up.

Not being able to take it anymore, you dropped down on the floor while separating from the kiss.

"(f/n)? Are you alright?"  
"Y-Yeah, I'm fine...sort of." Your face was dazed.  
"Then let's keep going." He smiled.  
"!" _'Keep going?'_

Himuro found himself on the floor along with you.  
"We're going to keep go- mm~"

Himuro stopped you from talking by kissing your lips once again. With his hand still on your waist, he deepened the kiss by pulling you closer.  
Himuro took his hand, and rested it on you thigh. Then he slowly slid up your thigh so he could feel your bottom.

"Hn~"

Himuro then parted with your lips, to only then put his lips on your neck.

"Ah~! H-Hold on~" You were seriously lacking in strength. He was giving you a hickey. You put your hands around his neck, to try and better your strength, but you could only let the pleasure seep through.

When you put your arms around him, you fell back, letting him come on top of you.

"T-Tastuya-Chan...why?" You looked up at him with a flushed face.  
"I really like you (f/n)." He smiled.  
"Huh? But why m-Aah~!"

Himuro slid his hand up your skirt and inside your panties. He started feeling his way inside of you making you feel like jelly. "It's because your so cute. Your a really nice person, going out of your way to take pictures of us and such. I like that about you."

"Aah~ T-Tatsuya...-Ch-Chan~"

Himuro spread your legs apart, so he could get to you better. He could feel your gradually getting **more** wet as furthered himself with you.

"It feels...s-so good...D-don't stop~"

Himuro entered a second finger and made you arch your back. You moaned and let tears of pleasure leave your eyes.  
"Hn~! N-no...Tatsuya-Chan...I'm...I'm cumming~!"

You let out a shiver as you climaxed. You were panting hard. Covering your face with your arm, you blushed, not knowing what to do next.

Himura slid his hand out of you and looked at your juices on his fingers. He then took his fingers and put them in his mouth licking them.

"So, what do you say, to going out with me?"  
"I...I don't know..."  
"Well, that's okay, you don't have to let me know now."

Himuro picked you up and let you cling onto his shirt. While still clinging, your blushed not knowing what to do when you would get back to the gym.

**Back In The Gym**

"Himuro, where the hell have you and (f/n) been? It's been like 10 minutes. It shouldn't have taken you that long to get a towel."  
"Oh, sorry. It took us a while to find one."  
"So where is it?"  
"She used it already?"  
"..." You couldn't even say anything. _'He...likes me...What am I supposed t say to that...?'_

"Hey, Tatsuya-Chan, can you put me down now?"  
"Sure."

Himuro let you down and went over to the bench where your camera was.

"I'll be going now..." You took up your camera and headed for the doors.  
"Bye (f/n)chin."  
"Goodbye."

As you left the gym your still felt a bit weak from what Himuro did.

_'I don't even think I should go to Seirin. I'm scared of what might happen.'_

You trudged your way to the direction of Seirin.


	3. Chapter 3

_'I seriously didn't expect anything like that. Doing 'that' with Tatsuya-Chan and...his confession.'_ You blushed.

"*Sigh* What am I supposed to do about that?"

**In Seirin's Gym**

"Hello everyone." You came inside giving greeting to the players and Riko.

"Oh, (f/n)-Chan your here." Riko smiled at you.  
"Yeah, I hope we can work hard again today."

"Hello (f/n)-San." Kuroko said.  
"Hi, Kuroko-Chan. It's been a while."  
"Yes, it has been."

"Hey (f/n)." Kagami came up to you to greet you.  
"Taiga, hey." You waved to Kagami. "Do your best today!" You yelled cheering him on.  
"S-sure." He blushed a tiny bit and turned around to do practice.

"(f/n)-Chan, we'll do our best today too~!" The rest of the players said.  
"Okay." You smiled with a hint of trouble.  
"She wasn't talking to you!" Riko shouted. "Sorry about them (f/n)-Chan."  
"No, it's alright. I don't mind them. It just means that I'll get better shots.  
"If you say so."

A few moments later after their warm-up, the boys started to play a practice game.

_'I'll make sure (f/n) sees I'm doing my best.'_ Kagami thought to himself while playing.

~**Snap** **Snap** Snap~

You caught pictures of Kagami doing a lay-up a dunk and Kuroko passing to him. "Wow, Taiga is doing awesome today. You can do it Taiga!" You cheered.

_'She-s cheering me on! Alright!'_ Kagami grinned.

After the game was finished you ran up to Kagami and hugged him. "Wow, Taiga, you were amazing!" You said in a amused tone.

"Thanks."  
"I wish I could shoot like you one day." You smiled.  
"Then how about now?"  
"Right now? Sure, why not."

Kagami took the ball from Koga and placed it in your hands. "Come on." Kagami grabbed your hand.

As you got near the hoop, Kagami stopped and put himself behind you.

"Bend your knees a bit and use the tip of your fingers to shoot." Kagami gave you instruction on how to shoot.  
"Okay."

Behind you, was the team watching you to see how you would do.

Kagami put his hands on your waist to better your position.

"!" You jerked up a little in surprise and looked back at Kagami.  
"H-hey, Taiga-Kun..."  
He looked down at you in question. 'What is it?"  
"Y-your hands."  
"What about them?"  
"They're on my waist...it's making a bit uncomfortable.  
"Oh, sorry."  
"No problem."

Kagami did remove his hands from your waist, but instead he moved them down to you ass to feel and grope it.

"!"  
"T-Taiga-Kun..."  
"You did say to move them from your waist didn't you." He whispered in your ear.  
"I did..." You blushed looking away.  
"So what's wrong?"  
"N-nothing..."

As Kagami kept on groping you, you shivered and blushed while he continued.

"Taiga-Kun~" You moaned quietly. You tightened your grip on the ball because you couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey, Kagami what's taking you so long?" Hyuga yelled to him.  
"Oh, sorry."

"Okay, try to throw it now."  
"R-right."

You bent down a bit to gain power, and then aimed the ball in the basket. You closed your eyes and waited for the outcome.

"Wow, it went in."  
"It did?" You slowly opened your eyes.  
"Yeah, good **job**." Kagami grinned and ruffled your hair.  
"It went it!? Wow. Taiga-Kun, thank you!" You turned around and hugged him.  
"Y-yeah, N-no problem." Kagami blushed looking away from your happy face.

"Wow, good **job** (f/n)-Chan. Maybe you could play with the team." Hyuga came up to you smiling, along with the rest.  
"Thank you so much, captain." You smiled brightly.

"..." Hyuga said nothing. He was to be busy blushing at your cuteness.

"Wow, I feel so pumped. I'll take a few **more** shots and take my leave for the day." You smiled.

After settling on what you were going to do, you took some more pictures. Even though you said a few, you took more than you should have and stayed until Seirin was done with practice.

When they finished, you took up your stuff and started to take your leave.

"Ah, (f/n), why don't we walk **home** together."  
"Hm? Oh, if you want to."  
"Yes."

"Oi Kagami, that's not fair! I wanted to walk (f/n) **home**!" Hyuga yelled.  
"Now, now Hyuga, it's something that high-schoolers do at their youth." Kiyoshi laughed.  
"We're high-schoolers too! And why are you making seem like we're old people when we're not!?" Hyuga was having his usual fit.

"Ha-ha..." You laughed nervously.  
"Come on." Kagami pulled you out of the gym.  
"'Kay."

You and Kagami were now on your way home.

"Hey, Taiga-Kun."  
"What's up?"  
"Um...Why did you do what you did earlier today?"  
"Huh? Oh, that was..."  
_'I wonder what he's going to say...'_ You thought.  
"I don't really know..."  
_'Huh? He doesn't know why he did that to me!?'_  
"I've been feeling like I wanted to be with you a lot more lately. Every time a think about you my heart starts to beat fast."

"Then I feel like doing a lot of stuff with you. Like kissing you and..." Kagami blushed trailing off.  
"So, what are you saying?" You stopped peering in his face.

"I...I guess I'm saying that I...like you..." Kagami trailed off on the last two words.  
"Sorry, I couldn't hear you. What did you say?"  
"...I like you."  
"Sorry, can you say it again."

Kagami got fed up and cupped your face with his hands.  
"Eh?"

He then smashed his lips into yours. "I like you." He whispered in your ear.

That same shiver made you blush out of you mind. _'A-another confession?'_  
"But, why me?" You looked up at him.  
"It's because, your really cute and your so nice and caring towards me and the others. There's just something about you that makes me feel so relaxed."  
"Like a stress reliever?"  
"Y-yeah. Everything about you makes me feel happy. I love being around you."  
"Th-thank you." You didn't know what to say except say thank you.

"Hey, why don't you come to my house, so I can cook you something."  
"Eh, you can cook Taiga-Kun?" You seemed surprised.  
"Yeah."  
"Wow, I never would have guessed. But, okay. I would love to taste something made by you."  
"A-alright then."

A few minutes later, you arrived at Kagami's house.

"T-Taiga, your place is so...huge!" Your eyes widened at every large space your eyes laid upon.  
"It's not that big."  
"No, it really is big." You said with a determined look.  
"If you say so. Do you want some tea?"  
"Oh, yes thank you." You said, having a seat at the table.

Kagami put the water on to make some tea. As you sat there waiting patiently for the tea, Kagami came up behind you and hugged your from behind.

"Taiga-Kun?"  
"Can I hold you like this?"  
"Yeah, sure." You heart was picking up as you felt his arms surround you.  
"...(f/n), can I kiss you?"  
"Y-yeah, sure."

Kagami turned your head to look up at him and he placed his lips upon yours.  
"Mmm~...Taga-Kun..."

Kagami then slid his tongue in your mouth.

"Hn~" You and Kagami's tongue were rolling around in each others mouths. He then put his hand on your thigh.

Your cheeks were flushed as you both kept on kissing as you did. After a heated minute of kissing, Kagami looked at you and asked another question.

"(f/n)...can I touch you?"  
"!?" You paused for a minute in surprise. _'He...He wants to touch me!'  
_"But what about the food...?"  
"It can wait till later." He kissed you on the cheek.  
"...Yes...you can..." You blushed looking down. _'It should be okay...right?'_

Kagami slid the same hand that was on your thigh, and slid it up your shirt. Then he removed your shirt in one go.

You quickly covered your big chest and looked away.

"Why are you hiding yourself? You look beautiful." Kagami stated.  
"I...I'm beautiful...?"  
"Of coarse you are. And so is your **personality**."  
You couldn't even say anything. Staying speechless, you just blushed at his sweet words. You removed your arms from your chest and let Kagami continued.

The next thing he did, was unhook your bra from the back and let it fall from you. Kagami then took his mouth and place it your breast and started licking your nipple.

"Hn~" You flinched as you felt the wetness and his tongue on your nipple.

Kagami started to suck on your nipple, and took his other hand to pinch the other one.

"Ah~" It felt good when he was doing this to you. You gradually started to feel yourself getting wet.  
"Does it feel good?" he asked looking up at you.  
"Y-yeah...it does."

Kagami then turned you around to face him, putting your back against the table. He then started to tug on your pants.  
"!" You flinched once more.

"(f/n), I have one more question.  
"W-what is it?"  
"...Can I put it inside of you?" Kagami looked at you seriously.

Your heart stopped. _'Sh-should I let him? I just don't know...But, I do know for sure that Taiga-Kun is a gentle person, so...'_  
"Yes, you can." You looked up at him with a flushed face.  
"Thank you for letting me in." Kagami said as he nibbled on your neck.  
"Ah~ I-it's fine...Ah~" You let out a moan each time he sucked harder. Every place he touched you, was burning with a desirable heat.

While sucking on your neck, Kagami gently removed your underwear, so he could get to the place he get to place he desired.

After a while, Kagami stopped and gave a look of triumph as he saw the red hickey your neck. After finishing up his confident look, he switched his eyes to below your waist. He then swallowed the huge knot in his throat.

"Th-this is my first time. So I'm begging you...please be gentle." You looked up at Kagami with an innocently erotic face.  
Kagami blushed furiously. "O-of coarse!" He was very much effected by your face expression.

You looked down at the huge bulge that was poking out of Kagami's pants and gulped down the nervousness in your throat.

Kagami took of his shirt, revealing his hot and firm muscles. Then he unzipped his pants, he threw them aside.  
_'H-his muscles...'_ You blushed as you gazed at his muscles.  
Kagami then took out his large throbbing member and put it at your entrance.

_'That's going inside of me? What have I gotten myself into?'_ "I-Is it going to hurt...?" You asked, with a hint of nervous in your voice.  
"Probably, but I promise to be as gentle with you as possible."  
"Okay..."

Kagami put a firm grip on your waist and started to slowly move himself towards you.  
"Aah~!" You could feel a small bit of pain as he moved on. As he continued you jerked up and felt an excruciating pain come from inside you.  
"Aaaahhh~! T-Taiga-Kun! It hurts!" You yelled. You shut your eyes tightly.  
"Sorry, just hold on a bit longer, I'm not fully in yet." He sympathized with your pain, but had to **continue** to get the pain over and done with.

As he finally had all of him inside of you, you panted heavily in pain. Tears fell from your eyes.  
"I'm sorry, just tell me when you're ready." He said as he caressed you in his arms. He wrapped his hand around your head to try and comfort you.

_'I didn't know it was going to hurt this much...But Kagami said he would be gentle and him comforting me like this, keeps my nerves down.'_

"O-okay, you can move now."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah."

Kagami removed his arms from around you and looked at you with concern. But getting over his fear to hurt you, he started to move.  
"Ahh!" You bit your lip as you could feel the pain urging on.

Kagami slowly thrusted into you each time. He was trying to help you get used to it.

"Hn~...Ahh~" _'Hey...it's starting to feel a bit good now.'_  
"Taiga-Kun, you can move a bit faster now." You looked him.  
"Sure."

Kagami did as you wanted and moved a bit faster.  
"Aah~!...I-It's starting to feel really good. E...Even though Ah~...It still hurts a bit." _'Pain mixed with pleasure...It feels good...'_

Kagami moved even faster with his thrusts making you feel even better. You wrapped your arms around him and kissed him passionately. He was surprised at first, but fell into it.

"T-Taiga-Kun~ F-faster...Harder~! It feels so good~" You plead.

Kagami did exactly that, and you were in heaven. You felt so good in Kagami's arms. Really good. You didn't know what to do thrust mad you more excited. Making you moan in hot pleasure.  
"Ah~ Taiga-Kun~ I'm going to..." You moaned. You could feel yourself rising up to your climax.

"You know, you don't have to use honorifics in my name. Just say my name. Say it for me." He whispered again, gaining shivers from you.  
"T-Taiga..."  
"Again."  
"Taiga..."  
"Once more."  
"Taiga~!" You moaned out as he filled you up. At the same time, the teapot was whistling hot steam out of it.

You arched your back and slumped back down as he finished riding out everything he had built up.  
"Taiga, that felt amazing..."  
"Yeah, it did. I would like to do it again with you sometime."  
You blushed with burning cheeks. "I...I..." You didn't know what to say to that.  
"It's okay, you don't have to say anything."  
You nodded.

"Do you want to rest right now?"  
"Um, yeah, sure." You clung to him putting your head down.

Kagami picked you up bridal style and carried you to his room. He gently settled you down onto his bed.

"Can we sleep like this?" You asked.  
Kagami blushed with surprise. "S-sure." He got into his bed with you.

As he laid next to you, you turned to him and nuzzled yourself into his chest.

"Taiga...you feel really warm and nice...I like that..." You said as you dozed off.

Kagami blushed not knowing what to say.


	4. Chapter 4

After waking up from that night of pure ecstasy you woke up to smell of delicious aroma.

"Mm~ Something smells good." You smiled.

You looked to your left and found the spot where Kagami was, empty. Instead your clothes pressed next to you. Then you looked at yourself and found yourself still in your nude. You blushed.. _'He's so sweet.'  
_  
"Hm? He must be the one making the appetizing smell. This is a good chance to taste his food." You giggled.

You rose up out of his bed and put on your clothes. tried making your way over to the kitchen. But to your surprise, you found it a bit hard to walk. You legs felt a bit weak.

_'It must be from last night...'_ You blushed thinking about it. You slowly walked to get out to the table.

"Good morning Taiga-Ku-" You stopped yourself from saying the honorific. You recalled that he wanted you to call him by his name without any.  
"Taiga..."  
"Oh, you're up." He grinned." Morning."  
"It smells so good. What are you making?" You tried to peer and what he was making for you.  
"It's a surprise. You'll get it when I'm done." He smiled at you.  
"Okay."

A few moments later, Kagami finished and placed the beautiful breakfast in front of you.  
"Whoa~ It looks delicious, Taiga."

You took up your chopsticks and clapped your hands together.

"Itadakimasu." After saying that, you dove your chopsticks inside the food and started to eat. "Mm~ Taiga it's so good." You placed your hand on your cheek in bliss."I would love it if you became my personal chef or something."  
"I would love to be your boyfriend, personally." Kagami whispered and kissed you on the lips.

"*Cough* *Cough* Huh!?" You started to choke on your food as he said that. Your eyes widened."  
"T-Taiga I..." You stopped talking. _'What do I say now? I can't just simply say no after we 'that'...And I definitely don't want to hurt his feelings. But I don't want to go out with him if my feeling for him aren't the same. What do I do...?'_

"I...Thanks for breakfast. Sorry, but I have to go now!" You got up from the table, grabbed your camera and fled out the door.

_'I can't believe I just did that! I'm a horrible person! Poor Taiga...I feel like this was just a one night stand...' _You started running away from Kagami's house trying not to think about what you did to him.

After a while you stopped running and started to walk. _'I have to go home and take a shower. Also I have to change. I whore these clothes yesterday. And I feel a bit mucky.'_

You made you way home and took your awaited shower. Afterwards you took your shower and changed your clothes.

"I think I have to go...back to Too!? But I was there 2 days ago." You were surprised. You had to go back to Too, but why? You called your boss to find out.

"...A mix up!? But I'm sure I gave them to Haru-Chan directly. ...Alright fine, I'll go back. Your welcome, goodbye."

You sighed and headed to the bus to make your way to Too.

"(f/n)-Chan, your back? But wasn't you here not to long ago?" Momoi asked.  
"I was but there was mix up with the pictures so I have to take some new ones."  
"Oh, well feel free to take as much as you want today." She said cheerfully.  
"Yeah, thanks." You answered back.

"Oh, your back (f/n)?"  
"Ah, yes coach. Sorry about being in your hair again today."  
"It's no problem." The coach turned around and went back to where he was.

"Oi, (f/n)..."  
"Oh, Aomine, hello."  
"Why are you here again?"  
_'Completely ignoring my hello. What's with him?'_ "I'm here because there was a mix up with the pictures I took of you guys playing.  
"I mix up? Your company must suck."  
"We do not suck!" You yelled.  
"Hmph, whatever."  
_'Hmph, Jerk...'_  
Aomine turned his back on you and went back to practice.

"Oh, Sakurai-Chan, hello." You waved.  
Sakurai flinched at you and started bowing repeatedly. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"  
You quickly became confused. "Eh, what are saying sorry for?"  
"I listened in on your conversation with Aomine by **accident**. I'm so sorry! I'm really sorry!"  
"Ah, n-no it's okay. I don't **care** about that, so you can stop apologizing."  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" After that sorry, Sakurai took off.

"Eh~?" You were still dumbfounded by his apologizes, but you were used to them so your started to laugh.  
"Well, I guess I should start now."

You started your photo session for the boys and were taking wonderful photos. You caught photos of them with serious cool faces and when they were shooting the ball, working together and such.

_'These photo's are better then the last time! I hope Haru-Chan doesn't get these mixed up this time.'  
_  
Later on, it became the afternoon. After taking some **more** photos, Aomine came up to you. They were taking a break, so he decided to spend it with you.

"How are the pictures?" He asked.  
"Hm? Oh, they turned out surprisingly better than I thought."  
"Really now."  
"Yep, I'm really proud of you guys." You smiled.  
"Heh, It's only **natural** I'm this good."  
_'Huh? Does he know I wasn't talking about him alone? Whatever.'_

"Hey, do you want to come get some lunch with me?" You asked.  
"Sure. But your buying, I'm broke."  
_'What a gentlemen.'_ You rolled your eyes.

You both walked out of the gym so you can have a quick lunch. You started to walk towards your destination, but Aomine had stopped walking. When you noticed he wasn't walking with you, you turned and looked back at him in question.

"Aomine, what's wrong? Why aren't you walking?"

Aomine had his hands in his pockets and his head looking down. Then he finally looked up at you, and then started to walk over to you.

"A-Aomine? What's wro-"  
You were cut off when Aomine grabbed your arm and pulled you into him. He paused when he lifted your chin up. He looked at you for a gazed at you for a moment taking your profile in.

"What are you d-" You were cut off again, by his lips smashing into yours. He forced his tongue in your mouth and rolled it around with your tongue.

"Will you stop cutting me off!" You yelled. "And what the hell was that for!?"  
"I wanted my kiss for practice, you forgot to give it to me."  
"F-forgot!? I never forgot anything. Satsuki-Chan was the one who stopped you."  
"You should have gave it to me though."  
"Why would I give you a kiss out of nowhere!? Who do you think I am!?"  
"...Come with me."

Aomine started to pulling you back to the **school**. You were almost tripping over yourself as he pulled you along roughly.  
"W-where are you taking me!?"  
"Just shut up and follow me." He kept on pulling you without anymore words.  
_'This bastard! Who the hell does he think he is!?'_ You were fed up with Aomine and jerked your arm away from him. You both stopped at the side of the **school**.

"?" He looked back at you with a scary face."  
"!" You flinched and looked away.  
"I-I'm not going anywhere with you until you tell me where we're going!"  
"Tch, stop being so difficult."  
"You're the one who's being difficult! First you start kissing me and then you start dragging me to nowhere! What's wrong with you!?" You looked back at him and yelled again.

Aomine got more irritated and grabbed you, pinning you against, the wall.

"W-what is it?" You looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows.  
"You want to know what's wrong with me?" He loomed over you.  
"Y-yes..."  
"...It's you."  
"Huh?" You looked at him like he was crazy. "I don't get you. Explain yourself.  
"Gladly." He grinned.

Aomine kissed you roughly and put his tongue in your mouth feeling his way up your shirt.  
"H-hey, what are you doing!?" You tried to stop his hands from going any further.  
"I'm explaining myself to you." He said as he kissed you neck lightly.  
_'What's wrong with him all of a sudden? Why is he doing this to-'_ "Ah~"

You felt Aomine's aggressive tongue lick your neck. He then kept moving his hands on you, removing your shirt.  
"Heh, so they do look much bigger with your shirt off."  
"!" You blushed madly and hit him on the head. "Dumbass!"  
"Ow that hurt." He looked up at you with that same scary face.  
"S-sorry..." You looked away timidly.  
"...Don't do it again."  
_'Huh, I thought he would have gotten __more__ angry...'_

Aomine put his finger on your stomach and glided up it softly but swiftly. As he did that, it made shivers climb up and down your back.  
"S-stop toying with me." You got angry again.  
"You're acting like you don't like it." He grinned in your face.  
"...Shut up... I do not..."You blushed.  
"You do too..." Aomine said giving you a kiss on your cheek.  
"Hn~" You shivered at just the one kiss on the cheek. But it was different from a normal kiss on the cheek. This one left a hot stain on you. It made you feel excited. _'No...not again. But I...I..I can't stop myself from wanting him right now.'_

You wrapped your arms around Aomine and kissed him.  
"?" He looked at you a bit surprised.  
"That was a surprise."  
"Shut up. It was a reflex." You blushed looking away from him.  
"I highly doubt that."  
"I said shut up." You whispered softly.

"Turn around."  
"? O-okay." You turned around and put your hands on the wall, so your back could face Aomine. He the wrapped one hand around your stomach from behind.  
"What do you plan on do- Aah~!" You let out an erotic moan.

Aomine shoved his large hand down your front and inserted two fingers inside you.  
"A...Aomine~!"  
"Spread your legs out."

You did as you were told and spread your legs. Each time he went deeper, you trembled feeling more erotic.  
"Heh, you get wet quickly don't you."  
"Aomine~" You called his name as he fingered you. Your heart was beating fast as you knew what this was leading to.  
"Hn~ A-Aomine~ It feels really good...!?" Just as you were confessing on how good you felt, you suddenly felt something like a big bulge on your ass. All the while, feeling Aomine's hot breathe on the back of your neck.

"Tch, I can't wait any longer." Aomine removed his hand from inside you and pulled down his shorts.  
"W-wait, right now?" You looked back dazed.  
"Get on your hands and knees."  
"!" You got on your knees and Aomine followed behind you. _'What is he going to do with me? ...!'_

Aomine Pulled down your pants along with your panties, making you **show** him your ass.  
Aomine took his twitching bulge out of his pants and placed at the entrance of your back and said...

"I'm going to fuck your from the back..."  
"!" _'He's planning to do it from the back!?' _"H-hold on! I'm not prepared for th-aaaahh~!" Aomine couldn't wait any longer and slammed into you.  
"I'm going to be rough, so **deal** with it." Aomine made you lean backwards a bit, as he your arms from behind and kept going.

"Haaah~ A-Aomineee~...Y-Your so big..." Even though it hurt at first, the pain quickly went away and you started moaning out for his pleasurable thrusts.

"(f-f/n) Your so damn tight." Aomine grunted out.  
"Ngh...Aahhh~!...M..More~!" You could feel Aomine speed up and thrust harder. He **indeed** was rough, but surprisingly you were dealing with it fine.  
" I-It feels so hooot~!" You felt your knees shaking tremendously. You felt so weak to his every movement.

"...!" For a minute Aomine let you go,but he grabbed back up again, but this time by your waist.  
"Heh, I can get a better grip, this way."

As you sat back on Aomine you could feel yourself coming towards your climax.  
"Aomine~ I think I'm going to...Ah~" Aomine surprised you, when he put his finger back to your front.  
"What were you saying?"  
"Douche bag, you did that on purpose..."  
"I'm the same douche bag who's drilling into you."  
"Be quite..."

You could feel light flutters in your stomach as he kept going. At some point you seriously got into it. You started drooling a little bit from his roughness. You couldn't even think properly anymore. What was your **job**, who you worked for,where were you supposed to go after this. All thought were gone. All you could do was focus on Aomine.

"H-Hey, I'm going to cum soon..." Aomine grunted as he kept on slamming harder.  
"I-it's fine...just go..." You said.  
"You sure?"  
"Y...Yeees~!" Before you could let out the word normally, Aomine gripped your small waist and spurted out everything into your ass. Every heated moan leaving your mouth, along with every heated thrust. You felt his hot sperm roam inside of you.  
"Aaaaahh~!" You let out a loud moan along with tears.

As he finished spilling out his cum, your eyes rolled to the back of your head and you slumped back on him, passing out.

"? Oi,what's wrong with you?"  
"..." He got no response from you.  
"Hey, wake up...Tch." Aomine got annoyed and tried putting on your clothes.

After he thought he got it, he fixed himself and carried you back to the gym.

**In The Gym**

"Daiki-Chan, what happened to (f/n)-Chan!?" Momoi ran up to you both.  
"...She passed out..."  
"What? what happened is she **sick**!?"  
"...Yeah, she suddenly got sick and passed out.  
"Oh no, she has a terrible fever." She's sweating and her face and cheeks are flushed.  
"I'm going to take her to the infirmary."  
"Ah, okay. Make sure she get's a lot of rest." She waved at him as he walked off with you.

**In The Infirmary**

Aomine laid on the bed and let you rest, putting your head on his wrapped his arms around your small frame and gazed upon you.

"...Aomine..." You stirred, urging to wake up.  
"What, your awake?"  
"Hm?...Where am I...?" You looked around as you saw curtain, surrounding you both.  
"Your in the **nurses** office.  
"I am? But weren't we just outside? What happened?" You looked up at him.  
"You passed out after I came inside you." He said bluntly.  
You blushed hard. "I-I did?" _'How embarrassing...'  
_"Thank you for taking me here."  
"I only carried you here because any woman would want that kind of crap."  
"Excuse me?"  
"You seem like the type who would want that."  
"!? You dumbass! Let me go!"  
"Oi, where are you going? What's with you all of a sudden?" Aomine tried to stop you.  
"Don't touch me you sexist pig!" You slapped his hand away.  
"Oi, who are you calling a sexist pig?" Aomine grabbed you arm roughly.  
"Ah!" You flinched as he grabbed you. "Don't grab me like that, you ass!" You tried to yell at him.  
"Why are yelling at me all of a sudden!?" He finally yelled back.  
"I'm yelling at you, because you actually thought that I'm some worthless girl, who needs to be waited on hands and foot!"  
"Hah!? When did I ever say that!?"  
"You impled it!"  
"What are you talking about!?" Aomine got fed up with your pointless argument and grabbed your chin to kiss you.

You were about to hit him when he kissed you so suddenly. Afterwards, you calmed down and let him kiss you. He was using his tongue again, that's why you didn't say anything back.

As you separated, you found a string of saliva connecting from each others tongues.

"...Ahomine."  
"Stop yelling at me with your pointless words. You know you'll never **win**." He kissed on the cheek.  
"Say's who?" You pouted and furrowed your eyebrows.  
"Me..." He embraced you once again, as you shared another kiss.

Seconds later you heard your phone ring.  
"? Hold on, my **phone**."  
"Leave it alone."  
"No, what if it's important?" You looked at him with furrowed brows. Somehow, he found this cute, but rolled his eyes instead of blushing.  
"...Just hurry up and answer it already." He started to get annoyed again.  
"Sure."

When you answered your phone, it was your boss calling to say that he had gotten the files mixed up and that he didn't need the new photo's.

"What~? I went through all that, and for what?" You sighed and fell back on Aomine.


	5. Chapter 5

After a few **more** more minutes of hugging Aomine, you realized that you had to be going to Shutoku next.

"Aomine, I have to go."  
"Why? Just stay here."  
"No, I have to go to another **school**." You said as you tried to get out of his grasp.  
"I don't **care**."  
"You might not, but I do. Let me go."  
"...Give me a kiss and I'll let you go."  
"Again with this!?"  
"Just give me one."  
"...fine..."

You turned around to face Aomine and put your hands around him.  
"Just one."

You placed your lips on Aomine and gave him a sweet kiss. But the kiss got out of control the next second when Aomine wanted to deepen it.

"Mm!" You started to hit him on his back, but he didn't let up. "...*Pwah* Stupid!"  
"What did I do now?" He started to snake his hand down your pants so he could do a repeat of least time.  
"...! A-Aomine...let me go...Ah~"  
"Just one **more** time."  
"N-no!" You tried to shove him away but you were to far gone. "Aaah~" You were panting heavily and your chest was burning.  
"S...stop it...you...you dummy~!" You moaned out to Aomine along with a shiver.  
"Hey, let me put it in."  
"No way!" You blushed trying to get yourself together. "Didn't you say I passed out last time? I'm not going to be late because of you."  
"..." Aomine seemed like he didn't want to listen to you, so he pushed you down.

"!"  
"It'll be quick."  
"...I can't...Why don't you listen...?" You looked away, and blushed. Your blushing face gave him a hard on.

Aomine took himself out of his shorts and pulled down you pants fully. Then he put inside your front this time.  
"Aaaahh~"  
He grabbed you by the waist and started to fuck you. To him, your moans were the sweetest things to his ears. He definitely didn't want to let you go. Not now, not ever.

"Ngh..." Aomine grunted as he came inside of you.  
"*pant* *pant* Are you satisfied now?" You said looking up at him with an erotic face.  
"...No."  
"What!?"

Aomine became hard again. He started to fondle your breasts.  
"Hey, how big are they anyway?" He asked you with a straight face.  
"! You ass!" You slapped him in the face and pulled up your pants quickly. Then you tried to make a run for the door.  
"Hey, your camera." He dangled your camera in his hand.  
"? Why do you have my camera?"  
"I thought something like this might happen, so I took it."  
"...What do you want?"  
"Give me a present before you leave."  
"I don't want to!"  
"Guess you can't take your pictures now, can you."  
"...Stupid tan-face." You said in a low voice. "I hate you." You gave an angry face.  
"Don't give me that face. Come over here."

You walked back to Aomine and stood in front of him. "...What do you want me to do?"  
"I think you already know." Aomine sat on the edge of the bed.  
"...You're the worst."

You went on your knees and starred at Aomine's rock hard member. You then took Aomine in your mouth and started to move your head. You were licking him up and down, and around his head.  
"Ngh...(f/n)."  
"Shut up." You told him.

You continued to suck him off, making him feel good. A few seconds later you could taste something a tiny bit sweet in your mouth. It was most likely his pre-cum.  
"? Aomine are you going to-!"

Before you could say anything, Aomine took you by the head and cummed inside your mouth.  
"!" Your mouth was now filled with cum. As you backed away, you started to cough.

"*cough* *cough* *cough* *Cough*"  
"Sorry about that, you okay." Aomine gazed at you as he saw around your mouth was covered with his cum. You coughed out some and swallowed some.

All you could do was wipe away the visible cum from your mouth and stand up. You stood there in front of Aomine and didn't say anything.

"Open your mouth." You said as he cupped you cheek.  
"Don't touch me..." You softly swatted away his hand.  
"Why not?"  
"...I can't believe you made me do that..."  
"...Just open up your mouth."  
You did as you were told and opened up. As he looked inside he saw white semen hanging from the top of your mouth. He also saw your tongue almost covered with it.

"Come here." Aomine brung your face closer to his and kissed your lips. He slid his tongue in so he could at least get most of it cleaned off.  
"You're naughty girl and you don't even know it, do you." He grinned.

Aomine smiled and brung you closer by your waist. He rested his head on your stomach and said...  
"I don't want to let you go."  
"Aomine..."  
"Here." He held it out in front of your face. "I'll see you next time."  
"Sure." You took your camera out of his hand and left.

You took your leave, saying goodbye to Momoi and the others. On your way out, you took a water bottle.  
As you took the water bottle, you drunk some water and let it sit your mouth. You started to move the water around in your mouth to get any spots that Aomine left behind.  
"He must be a sadist..."

You cursed Aomine in your head before setting out to Shutoku.

**At Shutoku**

"Hello everyone." You waved with a somewhat wry face.

"Oh~ (f/n)-Chan, your here." Takao ran up to you and gave you a hug.  
"Taka-Chan!" You smiled and hugged him back.  
"Its been a while. How are you?"  
"I'm fine."

"Takao, get back here."  
"Oh, Shin-Chan, look (f/n)-Chan is here!"  
"Hello Midorima." You waved.  
"(f/n). It must be time for our photo's. Which means we must practice. So Takao, let's go." Midorima yanked Takao by his collar back to the**court**.  
"H-hold on Shin-Chan. I wanted to spend **more** time with (f/n)-Chan."  
"Do it later."

"Bye you two. Have fun." You giggled.

After you set yourself to take pictures of them and snapped away. Just like the other photo's of the team, Shutoku looked pretty intimidating.

You saw Takao look over at Midorima and whisper something in his ear. Midorima jumped back and seemed appalled but what Takao was saying. They both looked over towards you. Takao was grinning.

"..." 'Why are they looking over at me?'

"(f/n)-Chan~!" Takao ran over to you with a cheerful face.  
"Ah, what's wrong Taka-Chan?"  
"Me and Shin-Chan have a present for you. Its for your hard efforts."  
"You do? What is it!?"  
"You'll see. Its in the storage closet over there." Takao pointed behind you at the large closet.  
"Really!? It must be big if its there." You looked behind you.  
"Yeah, its big alright!" Takao smiled.  
"Can I see it right now?" You looked at him with a cute smile.  
"Of coarse. Come on Shin-Chan." Takao urged Midorima to come over.  
Midorima said nothing and pushed up his glasses, walking over to you both.

You stood up and left your camera on the bench, following them into the closet.

"Eh, it's really dark in here. Where's the light?" You searched the walls for one.  
"Its right here." Takao said as he turned on the lights. Then he went to go close the door.  
"Eh? Taka-Chan, why did you close the door?"  
"So we can have some privacy." He came close and lifted up your chin to meet with his face.  
"? Ta..ka-Chan...?"

You were confused. Takao looked at you with a hunger in his eyes. The next thing you now, your arms are being held in the back of you by Midorima.  
"M-Midorima?"

Takao undid the buttons of your shirt and let it slid of your body. Then he unbuttoned your pants and let them drop. And there you stood in your underwear.

"Taka-chan, Midorima what are you doing?"  
"(f/n)-Chan, you're so adorable when you act clueless."  
"?...! Stop it!"

Takao took his tongue and licked up you neck. You shivered and turned away.  
"I want to taste you (f/n)-Chan. I hope you don't mind." he smiled.  
"!? N-no stop it!"  
"Shin-Chan, can you have her sit down?"

Midorima jerked you down and you fell on your butt.

"Good. Thanks."

Takao then removed your panties and spread open your legs.

"I just know you'll taste delicious." Takao put his mouth to your front and started to lick you.

"Hn~...Ah~!"  
"(f/n)-Chan, your voice sound so erotic. Do you like this?"  
"Haaah~ T-Taka-Chan~" Your legs were trembling as Takao kept at it.  
"N-No~ Not like this~" You moaned out. You bit your lips to try and stop them from coming out.  
"That's no good, (f/n)-Chan. I want to hear you." Takao pushed his tongue deeper into you and made way more movements.  
"Aaahh~! Taka-Chan~!" You couldn't help yourself and let them slip out.  
"That's what I wanted to hear."

You tried to close your legs but he opened them back, and kept his hands on your knees.

"I-it feels...soo good~" You gave into Takao and let yourself be overwhelmed by him and his skills.  
"You can't say no to me (f/n)-Chan. Do you understand?"  
"Y-Yeeess~!" You tightened up your body as you shivered out your climax. You started to take a quick breather, but you weren't finished with yet.

Midorima let go of your hands to unclipped your bra. He stripped it off of you and massaged your breasts.  
"Midorima~"

As Midorima heard his name being called in that erotic tone, he got hard.

"!" You felt his hard on, in your back and was surprised. Even he was effected by your charm.

"Shin-Chan, you can for go for the back, I'll take the front."  
"?" You herd a zipping sound come from behind you. When you looked back at Midorima and he was unzipping his pants and taking his member out of his pants. He put at the entrance for your ass and shoved it in you.

"Aaah~!" As soon as you finished moaning, Takao came in from your front. "Aaaah~!" You arched your back as you felt two hot rock hard sticks inside of you. _'What's gotten into the both of them...?'_

"Haaaah~" You felt both of them start to move and it took you to new heights. "Aaaaaah~" You caressed Midorima's head from behind and moaned out for more.

Takao was still holding your knees as he kept thrusting into you. You felt good from the back and the front. Your mind was hazy and you were lost in your pleasure.

"H-how are you feeling...(f/n)-Chan?"  
"Good...Very good~"  
"How do you like our present?"  
"I like~ I like it a lot~!" You moaned your true feelings and enjoyed their present.

"(f/n)-Chan...I'm going to..."  
"M-me too...I..I'm gonna..."

All three of you were about to climax. After a few more seconds of thrusting, both Takao and Midorima shot their cum inside you from the front and back.  
"Aaaaahhh~!" Your lusty moans filled the closet room as you felt their sperm launch into you at the same time. You felt so good. Before stopping, they rode out everything and you all collapsed. You panted as they finished giving you their gift.

Takao then slid out of you and after, Midorima.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Takao smiled at you.  
"Yeah, I guess so." You gave a troublesome smile.  
"What's wrong (f/n)-Chan?" Takao peered in your face.  
"N-nothing." You blushed looked away.  
"...?" Since Takao didn't know what was wrong with you, he decided to give you a french kiss to get your mind out of what you were thinking about.  
"Mm~" You both separated and smiled at each other.

"Midorima, thank you for your present." You looked behind you at him.  
Again Midorima said nothing. He must have been totally embarrassed about this while thing.

"...Midorima~!" You moaned his name.  
"!" Midorima blushed and looked away.  
"Oh~ So you do get embarrassed from that kind of thing." You laughed.

You turned around fully and pecked Midorima on the lips.

"Hey, (f/n)-Chan, you should ride Shin-Chan to see his expression."  
"Hm...that would be interesting. I'll do it."  
"!?" Midorima looked up at you in surprise. "(f/n) what are you doing?"  
"I'm going to ride you." You said bluntly. You don't want it?" You tilted your head.

You giggled at his silence and got on top of him. "Aaah~...M-Midorima~ It's still so...so hot and hard~" Midorima pushed up his glasses and then put his hands on your waist. He then started to thrust into your front without mercy.

After he fucked you for another 5 minutes, You all took up your clothes and left the storage closet like nothing even happened.


End file.
